


Dadvid and Preston

by Demonlucy



Series: Camp Dad [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, OC, dadvid, david adopts preston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonlucy/pseuds/Demonlucy
Summary: Small collection of random situations in the childhood of Preston and his adopted father David





	Dadvid and Preston

**Author's Note:**

> Preston's first play since he got adopted by David

It had been roughly a month since Preston had been adopted by David after his parents placed him into care. He had long since gotten over his parents’ abandonment and found that living with the overly enthusiastic camp man wasn’t as bad as he had first thought.

It was a Friday and Preston was currently getting ready with the school theatre club backstage. Members where running back and forth making sure everything was ready, costumes were perfect and lines were memorised before the play. It was an original play by Rose a member who had won a raffle that the club had done a few weeks prior. Preston had really wanted to win and preform his play but he was happy for his friend and truth be told he really liked the script she had created.

Speak of the devil, Preston thought with a smile as his friend ran up to him. Rose was quite short compared to Preston, she had dark brown skin and bright pastel pink hair, though her black roots were beginning to show. 

“Everyone’s already taking their seats, I’m so nervous!” She exclaimed and began pacing in front of where Preston was fixing his wig. 

“Don’t be, your play is wonderful and all the actors are amazing... well I am.” Preston smiled and Rose snorted, punching him playfully in the arm “You and your ego!” she teased, seeming slightly less anxious.

“My parent had to fight for some seats near the front, it’s so packed tonight. Where’s David sat?” She asked as she helped him with the wig that would just not corporate. 

“Oh, I didn’t invite him.” Rose paused and gave him a confused look.

“You didn’t? Why?” She asked, Preston opened his mouth to answer and stopped, mind coming to a halt when he realised he didn’t really know how to answer the question.

The play began and Rose had to quickly leave Preston to ensure everything was running smoothly, luckily Preston wasn’t needed on set for quite a while, so he had time to escape to the bathroom and stare himself down. 

‘Why hadn’t he invited David?’ He thought gazing into his own conflicted eyes.

When he was still with his parents he used to invite them to every single play he was in and even some he wasn’t, they had never once turned up. The ‘Reserved for Mr and Mrs Goodplay’ signs on the empty seats would always be a constant reminder that he parents just didn’t care. After a while Preston had stopped expecting them to turn up and in the end, he had stopped inviting them all together.

This was his first play while in the care of his adopted father David and it seemed that Preston hadn’t told him out of habit, realizing this the his eyes widened before glancing down at the sink in front of him. “… It’s probably for the best, he wouldn’t have come anyway.” He mumbled to himself, looking up at himself once more only to flinch when he saw a small spark of hope in his eyes.

“Don’t! He wouldn’t have come… a-and even if he might have you didn’t tell him! P-plus he’s working late tonight so there’s no way he could have come even if you had told him!” he shouted at his reflection, he couldn’t afford to hope again it would hurt so much more to find out David didn’t care, he was so nice and actually listened when Preston talked. He couldn’t afford to hope because he knew the empty reserved seat with David’s name on it would crush him. 

Preston took a few breaths and slapped his cheeks before rushing out of the bathroom just in time to run on stage for one of his lines.

The play was going very well, the audience was on the edge of their seats as Act 1 was just about to come to an end. Preston was currently onstage as a background character so he noticed the doors at the end of the hall fly open. His amber eyes widened in disbelief and he would later thank his lucky stars that he wasn’t currently playing a main part because he just froze up. 

Stood in the doorway out of breath, in his ugly part time job uniform was David. Their eyes met across the full audience and David quickly made his way towards the stage from the side walkway, the curtains closed and Act 1 was over. 

Preston was startled into motion by the curtains closing and ran off stage to meet David near the front. “David! Y-you came!” he exclaimed confused and yet happy. The red head smiled down at him, looking like he ran all the way to the school, “Of course I came, I wouldn’t miss your play for the world. I’m so sorry I found out so late, I came as quick as I could,” his eyes franticly flickered to the stage and audience as some of them left their seats “I didn’t miss it, did I?” he asked worried.

Preston shook his head quickly “No, that was just the end of Act 1. There’s no free seats for you to take I’m afraid, the place is packed.”  
“Oh, I don’t mind, I’ll stand here next to the wall.” David smiled kindly, “I just want to see you perform.” Preston bit his lip in an effort to fight back tears, he leapt forward and hugged David tightly, faced buried in the scratchy shirt of his uniform. “I’m really happy you came.” He mumbled into the fabric, David returned the hug and chuckled “I’m just sad I didn’t have time to get my camera, I’ll have to bring it next time.”

 

Act 2 began and Preston had a larger role to play in this half, which he performed quite well considering he had to fight back smiles every time he saw David out of the corner of his eye. It’s a miracle that he didn’t forget his lines as he mind was just a constant chant of ‘He came! He came! He really came to see me!’ 

The play ended and the kids all took a bow, Preston couldn’t have smiled brighter as he noticed David clapping the hardest. Before everyone went home the teacher began talking to them about the next play they would be preforming in a few weeks’ time. “Now would anyone like to reserve seats near the front?” they asked, a few kids raised their hands and reserved seats for family and friends. 

Preston glanced over to where David was waiting for him with the other parents, he was talking to Rose’s Mother who had a camera, probably asking if she would send him the video later. Before he lost his nerve, Preston raised his hand “I… I would like to reserve a seat for my Dad.”

 

Plays were performed and Preston continued to reserve a seat for David, who had never missed a play since his first close call, he always brought a camera and always clapped the loudest. It became a tradition that after the plays the two of them would go home to their apartment, make popcorn and watch the video while commenting and telling funny backstage stories. 

There were no longer empty seats and loneliness only cheers and popcorn, and Preston had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that people should write more about David adopting some of the other kids from Camp so I'm gonna try and write a fic of each one! Hopefully you enjoy Preston's! I had a lot of fun writing this :)


End file.
